Mi favorito entre todos los Weasley
by TheHald-BloodPrincess
Summary: En ocasiones tienes que aprender a ganarte a la familia de la persona a la que más quieres. Eso es lo que le ocurre a Lorcan Scamander al despertar en una cama que no es la suya.


**Mi favorito entre todos los Weasley**

Siento un cosquilleo. Un cosquilleo que me eriza el vello de la piel.

Mis pestañas no quieren ceder sin luchar, pero con dificultad, consigo entreabrir los ojos hasta que veo que la habitación está iluminada, por lo tanto, ya es de día.

Relajo mi rostro al girar mi cuello hasta que quedo con la cara enterrada en la mullida almohada.

En casa las cosas son muy diferentes, y está claro que cada hogar tiene unas normas y cualidades. Mamá jamás dejaría que un invitado durmiese solo en un habitación, por la simple razón de; "Si es invitado, es que es un amigo, y a un amigo nunca se le deja solo".

Sabias palabras de mi madre.

Aún así no puedo quejarme. Bastante nos costó convencer a la señora anfitriona para que me dejase quedarme, ¿no?

Con un murmullo que casi suena a gruñido, alargo la mano hasta la mesilla más cercana a la cama. El camino se me hace eterno hasta que alcanzo el objeto metálico. Está frío, y noto el "tac, tac" que hace el segundero al pasar el tiempo.

Alzo la cabeza y acerco el reloj a los ojos. Me cuesta un poco enfocar los números, pero puedo ver las manecillas apuntando la pequeña al nueve y la grande al cuatro.

Las nueve y veinte de la mañana, buena hora para levantarse. Aunque dudo que Madame Correcta esté de acuerdo. Posiblemente lleve despierta desde las seis o las siete.

Prefiero no discutir conmigo mismo y hago el enorme esfuerzo de mover mis perezosos músculos para sentarme sobre la cama. Toca guerra, estoy seguro.

Poso los pies en el suelo mientras oigo algunas voces en alto al otro lado del pasillo. Definitivamente llevan levantados mucho tiempo. Curiosamente es ese acento francés tan marcado el que más suena por la casa. ¿Tanta manía me tendrá?

Levanto mi cuerpo de la cama y me mantengo sobre mis pies antes de empezar a caminar por la moqueta violeta. Es blandita y suave, muy cómoda. A decir verdad es más agradable que la madera de casa, pero sin duda el ambiente es otro.

Abro la puerta y veo el largo pasillo completamente iluminado con todas las puertas abiertas. Me rasco la nuca, paseando por la moqueta con mis pies descalzos mientras oigo ese acento francés diciendo "_Has el favog, Bill, no la piques más…_".

En ese instante la veo aparecer en el inicio de la escalera al segundo piso.

Blanca de piel, más rubia incluso que mamá, con unos ojos azules que quitarían el hipo a muchos a pesar de que unas ligeras arrugar hace tiempo empezaron a formarse a sus lados, unos labios finos y sugerentes. Por supuesto, una figura que cualquier otra mujer de su edad podría envidiar. Mi "suegra".

-Buenos días, _Logcan_.

_Logcan. _Me pregunto cuántos años llevará esa mujer viviendo en el Reino Unido como para no aprender a pronunciar una "r".

"LoRcan. LoRcan ScamaneR", quise responder, pero no me conviene si quiero tener a esta mujer de mi lado. No es lo más importante del mundo para mí, pero de algún modo siento que lo debo hacer.

-Buenos días,_ Fleur._ –respondo, tratando de pronunciar bien su nombre. Hay que ganar puntos de alguna manera.

-¿Has _dogmido _bien? –pregunta con su fuerte acento, sabiendo yo que, camuflándolo de educación, me acusa de dormir demasiado.

Sonrío.

-La verdad es que muy bien, gracias.

Sé lo que le ha irritado mi felicidad, pero ella es educada y me devuelve la sonrisa de la manera más dulce que tiene.

Sangre veela, quién lo diría.

Sin esperar a que me aborde una vez más, esquivo su dirección y camino hacia las escaleras. No voy a mirar atrás, pero sé que ella se está fijando en mis pies desnudos. Me hace gracia tener en mi mente su acento diciendo lo sucio que soy.

Bajo las escaleras siguiendo el olor de los restos del desayuno y lo primero que veo al llegar a los escalones inferiores es una melena cayendo tras una robusta espalda. Mi "suegro" me cae algo mejor.

-Buenos días, Bill.

Él, que toma un café sentado en su silla habitual, alza la vista del Profeta de ese día y me dedica un ligero saludo con la barbilla.

-Hola, Lorcan.

Bill es bastante más simpático conmigo y, qué decir, tolerante. Además en esa casa se nota quién ha heredado los genes de quién. No hay más que ver a Victorie y su gran parecido a su madre.

Pero la gran diferencia llega con la pelirroja Dominique, que baja las escaleras con su preciosa melena tan desordenada como su cuarto. Sonrío al verla bajar con un bostezo y rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa. Tan natural como siempre.

-_Bonjour_, papá.

Y su bonito acento francés cuando habla. Además es cariñosa y simpática. Después de besar a su padre viene corriendo a mí con una sonrisa y me abraza de manera efusiva.

-¡Buenos días, rubio!

-Buenos días, pelirroja.

Ella sonríe ampliamente al pasar a mi lado.

Me cae genial y, sin duda, es la más natural y desenfadada de los tres hermanos. Por suerte o por desgracia, aún queda el pequeño, Louis, que llega del jardín, cruzándose con su hermana en un pique natural entre hermanos. Lys y yo tenemos de esos cada minuto.

Mi suegra, mi suegro, mis cuñadas… pero sin duda mi favorito no puede ser otro que el responsable de que pase las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley-Delacour y no en la mía con mis padres y Lys.

Nos ha costado tiempo tener el valor de saludarnos delante de su familia, pero es él el que se acerca, acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y posando sus labios sobre los míos, dándome los buenos días.

Sonrío cuando se separa de mí para sacarme una taza para desayunar.

Sí. Louis Weasley es mi favorito entre todos los Weasley.


End file.
